I only have eyes 4 you
by watevs1404
Summary: Soul is 18 and Maka is 17. Maka's not that innocent and fragile looking girl no more. Everybody has noticed that and apparently so has Soul. He starts to get jeolous as Maka starts to go on dates and doesn't spend as much time with him anymore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey every one! Well I hope you guys enjoy well more like, like the story your about to read. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. And if you guys don't like it, its alright.

Disclaimer: Although I would love to own soul eater I don't .

**SOUL**: 18

**MAKA** : 17

"Wake up Soul! We're gonna be late to school." Maka yelled.

"UGH!" "Would you stop whinnying already. Plus it's only school it's not like we're getting paid to go" Soul said while getting off his bed.

"Man I need a new bed, this one's hurting my back as fuck!"

Maka turned around to look at him once more, "Yeah, and then you say** I** whine to much."

Soul just smirked, and said "Yeah. Watever."

"Well imma go and take a shower and when I come out I'll make breakfast, okay Soul?'

"Alright cool." he yawnd

"Hey Maka!"

"What!" she said sounding angry.

"Don't waste all the hot water, plus why do you take a shower in the morning, it's not gonna make a difference towards anybody caring about you."

"Makaaa- chop!"

"Owowow! So not cool Maka!" Soul said while grabbing his head.

**Maka P.O.V**

Hahaha, that little bastard deserved it. Gosh man if he cares so much about the water why doesn't he wake up earlier to take a shower and people do care about me, why else do they ask me out? Watevers though. I wonder if we have any milk. Stupid Soul. He must have drunked it all. Fuck man i'm hungry. Why can't Soul make the food today, it's his turn anyways. Imma ask him to pass by Mcdonald's to buy us food better. Plus my hands still hurt from training yesterday.

**Reality**

As Maka kept thinking about food, her stomach growled. Soul on the other hand decided he was still gonna sleep a little more until Maka came out. As she entered the bath tub, she let out a small yelp, as cold water came out and touched her skin. She immediately came out of the tub and waited for about 30 seconds so that it can warm up. When she thought it was better she slid back in. As she was scrubbing her body, she felt an itch on her right boob.

"Ahh! It's so itchy" she thought as she was trying her best not to scratch it.

After about 15 minutes she came out of the shower, and was welcomed by a layer of fog. She went to the mirror an wiped some of the fog that had formed in it. As she saw her reflection she realized that she had a big bruise above her ribs.

"Ow!" she said as she touched it. "That looks horrible!"Where the hell is my towel at?"

Ughh, I guess I'm gonna have to tell Soul to get me a towel.

"SOUL! SOUL!" Maka shouted .

"Soul come on don't be that way, I'm sorry that I hit you on the head" "SOUL, are you there?" she wondered.

Maka started to bang on the wall that Soul was in.

"The hell, why is she banging the wall?" Soul asked.

"What do you want Maka?"

"Umm...I...uhh...forgot my towel outside. Do you think you can hand it to me? Please." she said.

Soul smiled. It was a mischievous kind of smile.

Laughing he said, "Why don't you just come out like that? Or are you embarrassed that you don't have any tits?"

"Shut the fuck up Soul! This is no time for games. I don't want to late to school again!" She said it practically yelling her lungs out.

"Now stop messing around and give me a towel." she sounded aggravated.

"Naw, I don't think so, plus it's not my fault that you forgot to bring in your towel with you." Soul said.

Being really pissed off at him she said, "What did you just say?"

Soul got scared because he knew that if he didn't give her a towel, he was gonna pay for it later "I said yeah...just tell me where it's at."

Sounding way more calm she said, "I think it's on my bed."

"Nope. Not there." he said coming out of her room.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Well yeah pretty much. Didn't you wash it or something?" he said sounding annoyed by the fact that he didn't get enough sleep.

"Awe man" she sighed, "your right, It's in the pile of dirty clothes".

"Here I'll go and get you a spare" he turned around towards the cabinet on the other side of the room.

"Wait!" she said reminding him that they had used them to go to the pool the other day.

"Fine, you use mine, just don't soak it to much." he said giving up.

"No." she remarked, "That's yours."

" Take it or leave it because if you don't hurry up I won't either." he said.

And with that she opened the door a little bit, barley enough so that her hand popped out of the door.

"Thanks" she said.

"Don't mention it" he said back to her.

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry that it didn't have any intimate things between them but it will later on in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thanks for those of you who reviewed and who only viewed! It REALLY made my day. Here's chapter 2.**_

**CHAPTER 2**

While Maka and Soul were on there way to school they saw Black Star and Tsubaki going to the park.

"Hmmm." "Wonder why there not in school?" Maka whispered.

"I'm not sure. Let's go find out" Soul said.

As they got off the motorcycle, Black Star was able to see some shadows behind him. "It is I the Great Black Star!" "Now come out and show your faces if you dare!"

"Oh no." Tsubaki sighed "Not again."

"Relax Tsubaki, you don't need to be afraid, not while I'm around anyways." he said pointing at himself.

"Relax dude. It's _us_." Soul said doing their usual hand shake.

"Haha, you guys shouldn't sneak up behind a god and his girlfriend." Black Star said showing off.

"Girlfriend?", Maka repeated tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah Maka, I said GIRLFRIEND!"

"You mean you and Tsubaki are finally together!", Maka sounded excited.

"Uh-huh" Tsubaski said while having this giant smile plasterd to her face.

"How come you didn't tell me Tsubaki! I thought we told each other everything." Maka said while she pouted.

"I was going to go over later on and tell you the news" she said starting to sound disappointed that her friend got sad at her.

"Ok then, let's go over there and give me **ALL** the details." Maka said sounding a little more happy.

But before she turned around to leave she asked, "Why aren't you guys in school anyways?"

"Umm...why would we be in school?" "It's Saturday!" Black Star said to Maka looking at her as if she had fallen and hit her head.

"SATURDAY!"

"You mean YOU **WOKE** _ME_ UP ON_ PURPOSE_!" Soul said screamed in Maka's face.

"Dude relax man!" "You don't scream to your meister like that.." Black Star said hoping they wouldn't fight. "Plus can't you see that she obviously didn't know either" "I mean look at her...she has a stupid look on her fac-"

But Soul didn't let him finish because one second later he said well more like yelled "I don't give a fuck if she's my _meister_! I'm still gonna beat the crap out of her for waking me up early and then bitching about how I take too long to change!"

"Makaa-chop! And with all her force she hit him in the head, right in the center.

Soul didn't even get the chance to say "ow" that's because he fell unconscious right after she hit him.

Grabbing his own head Black Star yelped out, "Ouch, that even hurt _my_ head."

"Yeah well if he wouldn't have yelled at me like that I wouldn't of had hit him...that hard anyways" Maka said.

Black Star just shook his head. "I told him not to. I told hime to not scream at you..."

Smiling, Maka said, "I know, and uhh...thank you for that."

"Sure no problem." "So you guys going to go talk or something?" he asked.

"Umm...yeah!" "C'mon Tsubaki!"

"Yeah, go on ahead right now, I'll catch up to you." Tsubaki said smiling to her.

"Ok then." Maka said starting to go towards one of the benches at the other side of the aparatus.

"Tsubaki...what's wrong?"

"Uhh...nothing Black Star...it's just that your such a good friend to them. and well it breaks my heart to see those two fight."

"Ohh, don't worry about it okay."

"It's just that if those two continue to fight like that there going to stop being friends...and well yeah."

"Trust me those two will never stop being friends, plus they have feelings for each other. So it's not like they're ever gonna seperate." " And you worry to much, so just go and have fun, I'll watch over him."

"Ok then." Tsubaki said kissing Black Star on the lips.

She saw Maka and ran towards her, panting by the time she got to her. Once she recovered she spilled everything about how she and Black Star became boyfriend and girlfriend.

A shocked Maka finally said, "Aww, that's the most cutest story I've ever heard."

"Hey Maka. Hey Tsubaki." Kid said smiling at them.

"Oh. Hey Kid." Both Maka and Tsubaki said at the same time.

As Maka was looking around, Kid said, "There getiing icecream"

"Oh okay" she responded.

Kid couldn't help it but he kept staring at Maka's chest. He blushed, "So wheres Soul and Blue berry?"

Maka groaned, so Tsubaki told him what had happened and he went off heading towards them.

"Oh Look! There they are Liz!"

"Hey you guys! We've been looking all over for you!"

**WITH SOUL, BLACK STAR,AND KID**

Little by little Soul started to regain consciousness.

"Uggh. My head hurts!"

"Yeah well if you wouldn't of have screamed at her, she wouldn't of have hit you." Kid said trying hard not to laugh.

"Just shut up and help me up!" he said while gritting his teeth.

"Where is she at anyways?" Soul asked, actually sounding concerned.

"She's over there with the girls" Black Star reassured him.

"Oh Okay."

" I honestly don't know how you can stand sreaming at her." " I mean she's so hot...I'm even surprised that she hasn't left you yet, you know on account of her also being a weapon."

"Shut up" was all Soul said.

Black Star continued to babble on "Anyways my point is that you should take care of her, her well being so goddamn gorgeous. I mean someone can win your ball game and take her away from you, _**forever**_."

Soul just clutched his fists together. "You honestly think I'll let someone do that?" he said laughing in an evil way.

"Well you might be able to stop the guys, seeing that you'll beat them up, but when you do Maka's gonna be very upset...and well your not gonna be a ble to stop her from going with a another guy and not you." Black Star sounded really serious this time.

Kid looked serious too, and that's when I realized that they were right.

_**A/NWell hopefully you guys like it. I'm sorry it still didn't show any romance between Soul and Maka, but hey you can't rush these things, anyways thanks for those who reviewed and for the people that only read it, it really meant a lot to me. HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON! UNTIL NEXT TIME**_**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oh my gosh, you guys don't know how I feel when you guys review. I love you guys for doing so. Wow, now I feel like crying...*sniff* *sniff*. Well heres chapter 3 for all of you!**

**Oh I forgot to say: Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, and Patty are** **all 18**.

**Liz is 19**.

**Disclaimer: Unfortunetly, I don't own Soul Eater!**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Finally! It was about time we got here." whinned Soul.

"Oh, look they renovated the place!" Patty said shaking her older sister.

"We can see that Patty." "Stop shaking me!" Liz pleaded.

They all entered the mall toghether not knowing where to go first, until Black Star said, "I think we should get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Yeah...but were?" asked Maka.

"How about the cafe over there?" suggested Soul.

Black Star turned around to look at them "Sounds good to me."

After they ate, they were barely able to stand up. "So full" Maka said while yawning.

They sat on a nearby bench, while their stomachs processed their food better, talking about the past and making funny jokes about each other. It was finally that Patty said, "Okay. Well the girls go there way and the guys go there way, okay?"

"Umm...sure, where are you girls gonna be at though?" asked Soul.

"Uhhhhh...somewhere" she said giggling, and with that she turned around and led the girls away from them.

The guys were still in shock that the girls ditched them. Then they saw as two guys approached the girls.

"Hey ladies." one of the the guys said smilig at them.

"Heeeyy." responded Liz but in a flirting manner.

"So what you girls up to?" ,asked the other guy.

"Nothin. Just about to go and buy some lingerie.." blurted out Patty.

Both of the guys looked at each other and then back at them and smirked.

"Pattyyyy!" Maka shouted.

"What?" she cried.

"Did you not hear what you said!" Maka cried back, but this time blushing.

"Oh sorrieee! Gosh but isn't that what were doing?" she said dumb struck that one of the guys was smiling at her.

Wow! They're so hot. All the girls thought in their heads.

Wow! They're so sexy, the guys thought back.

"How come we don't join you girls, and we'll tell you if it looks good or not." One of the guys said.

"Sorry but we aren't interested in jerks and perverts like you guys!" snapped Tsubaki.

Liz turned to look at Tsubaki, "Speak for yourself. Just cause you have a boyfriend doesn't mean we're not available."

"Aww that sucks because I was just about to ask you out" uttered one of the guys to Tsubaki.

"But that's great that the rest of you girls are available, seeing that you ladies rejected those faggs over there" He said glaring at Black Star, Soul, and Kid who just glared back.

"Think we should go over there?" Soul said sounding mad.

"Naaw. It's not like the girls will go with them or something, I mean Tsubaki wouldn't do that to me_** right**_?" Black Star said sounding a little nervous.

"I don't know. I think we should go too." Kid said fast.

"Oh _them_? Oh there nobody!" Liz said not able to take her gaze away from one of the guys.

Meanwhile the other guy put a hand on the wall leaning against Maka, "So what's _your_ name?" he said trying to sound as seductive as he could. But he guessed it didn't work since she said to him in a bored voice, "Maka"

"Well Maka, wanna go on a da-" but he didn't get to finish because at that second Soul grabbed one of his shoulder, turned him around, and checked him on the jaw.

Maka and the rest just looked at him with their mouths open. "What the fuck is your problem dude!" the guy that was on the floor yelled.

Soul grabbed Maka from her arm and pulled her towards him and said "What do you think your doing with our chicks!"

The guy on the floor stood up and looked at Soul with a puzzled look. "Your guys's_ chicks_?" he laughed. "They said that you guys weren't shit to them!"

"Well either you heard wrong or you heard wrong, but they belong to_ us_" growled Soul.

The other guy just stared in awe, slowly backing away from the scene, then he was stopped by Kid. "Where do you think _your_ going."

"Uhh...no where." he whispered. " Ayy foo I think we should go now" he said to his friend.

By that time a cirle had formed around them.

"No. Not without a fight anyways." The guy that was now bleeding said back to his "friend" that wasn't helping him by the way.

"A _**fight**_?" Soul repeated as if he hadn't heard right.

"Yeah" "A fight"

Black Star, Kid ,and Soul bursted out laughing when they heard that.

"You'll really** fight**_ us_?" Soul still said as if he couldn't believe it.

The guy looked at him as if he were nuts "Not you guys, just _**you**_!"

Maka's mouthed opened even more. Is this guy crazy? She thought to herself.

Soul just laughed even harder pointing at himself, "Your really gonna fight _me_?"

"Yup. And if I win I'll get Maka, but if I loose_ I'll_, my bad_ we'll_ leave as if nothing ever happened. Deal?"

Maka just stared at him in disgust. "I'm no prize you know, you can't just take me."

"You mean your gonna fight me for _her_?" Soul said looking at Maka. "Dude you can have her,

I'll even put a bow on her head for you. It's not like there aren't prettier girls out there."

Once again everyone's mouth opened and the crowd said "Ouch! That's got to hurt"

Maka was so pissed off, she was about to hit Soul herself but then the guy said something.

"Wow! Really. Your that much of a jack ass to realize that you probably have one of the hottest girls next to you!" Now he was the one laughing.

"Thank you!" Maka said being in his side.

Black Star nudged Soul on the back and looked at him as to say, "What did we talk about earlier in the park".

Soul turned back and glarred at him, "Shut the fuck up"

Maka blushed a light shade of pink at the thought that they were fighting for her, it wasn't the first time, but this time it was Soul _fighting_ for _her_ not just fighting for her.

And with that Soul was about to hit him when Liz just had to intrude and said, "Stop!" "It's not like he was abusing us or something!"

"Well sis, they did say they wanted to she us in our underwear?" Patty said not realizing what she just did.

"What!" Soul, Black Star, and Kid yelled.

"Patty! Can you not be quiet for one second, can't you see that the hot guys about to be beaten to death by this _**LUNATIC**_!" Liz said pointing at Soul.

Soul just stared at her and grinned. "Hey I'm not the one flirting with a guy I _Barely_ know, okay?"

"Ha, I wouldn't be talkin." "You should see_ your_ face when a pretty girl passes by_ you_" Liz said making an impression of Soul.

Soul having had enough turned his right arm into a scythe, "Look I don't have the patience right now, so just leave." "And I won't hurt you." he added on in a scary voice.

"A-alright man I'm going o-ok?" and with that the two guys were running as fast as they could out of their sight.

Maka just looked at him with one eyebrow up, "My _Hero_!" she said sounding as sarcastic as she possibly could.

Soul looked at her and then at the crowd that had formed, "What are you guys looking at? Go and mind you own damn business!"

"SO..." Black Star said sounding wierd, "Are we going to Victoria Secret yet?"

"Pervert!" Maka shouted and gave him a Maka-chop.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 3. Come back in a few days for chapter 4.**

**Oh and once again sorry for the whole Soul and Maka not going gaga for each other yet. K love you guys n take care.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I am so so sorry you guys! Gosh I am so ashamed of myself for not updating sooner. Please forgive me for that. I promise I won't make you guys wait that long any more! It's just that with school and my part time job it's pretty hard. Well here's chapter 4 for all of you wonderful people.**

**DISCLAIMER** I, am not the owner of Soul Eater, because if I was, it would't be as good as the actual anime. **: )**

"That...that..." Black Star couldn't come up with anyway to describe what they have just seen.

"Was _**AWSOME**_!" He finally managed to say.

"It was _alright_ I guess." Soul said back to him trying to keep up his cool ego.

"_Alright_? Then that's why I suppose you forgot to eat your popcorn!" Liz shot back.

Patty looked bored and just kept on staring at the vending machine. "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah me too." "I think we should go and eat at a restaurant for dinner." Maka said to them. "Hey where's Kid anyways?"

"Oh, he said he was going to stay a little longer in the theater, because it was so symmetrical, or something like that." uttered Liz.

"Hmm m'kay" "Well anyways, I guess I'll be heading home now."

"What? Going Home? Maka, (it sounded more like Maaaakaa) I thought you said we were going to go and eat at a restaurant?" Black Star cried.

"No. I said I _think_ we should go, not that we're going." she said leaving them behind.

He just looked at her for a little while, and then sighed. "Okay fine! But I just hope that nothing bad happens to you like in the movie."

Maka stared at him dumbstruck. "Really Black Star?_ Really!_" "It's just a movie! It's not like it's real."

"That's what you say!" Soul budged in "Anyways have a nice trip home"

"Oh...ha." "Very funny, your coming_ too_!" She said glaring right at him.

Tsubaki stood up and tried her best to fake yawn. "Umm...Black Star... I think we should go home to" " I mean, I'm pretty tired myself."

"Fine!" Both Soul and Black Star shouted at the same time.

"Well if you guys change your minds, we're still gonna be here at the movie theater okay?" Liz reassured them.

"Okay" They all waved good bye.

**Maka P.O.V**

It's so cold. If only I had boughten a warmer sweater with me. Please tell me God, why did Soul have to buy a motorcycle and not a car? And why did he act all...well jeoulous today? It's not like I was going to make out with the guy, I mean I've never even seen him before in my life. I guess Soul's just defensive.

"Aaahhh"

**Reality**

"What's wrong Maka?"

"Nothing. It's just cold."

"Wimp"

"Your lucky because if it wasn't so cold I would have Maka-Chopped you."

After another five minutes, they arrived at their apartment.

"Okay Maka, we're home"

She didn't even let him turn off the engine, when she ran upstairs upon hearing 'We're home'.

"Hahaha, calm down! It's not even that cold" Soul said laughing at his meister.

'Buh buh-be quiet. At least you have a uh uh warm sweater on!" She stud erred.

He opened the door slowly, only to irritate her, when someone from the other side opened it first.

"What are you doing here Blair?" Maka asked annoyingly.

"Blair was hungry, and decided to come over to eat with you guys. But, neither of you opened the door so I decided to come in anyways." She said smiling, and at the same time walking down the stairs, transforming into a cat. (**A/N** Blair is 23)

"And now, Blair's cold!" she meowed.

She started to go back in when Soul won her, "Sorry, not our problem." and shut the door.

Once they were in, Soul laid down on the couch, turned on the television, and Maka prepared them some tea.

"It's barely 10:30, want to order take out?" Soul asked.

"Yeah sure" she replied with a yawn.

As he ordered their food Maka couldn't help but notice that Soul's voice sounded even deeper. She giggled at the realization.

"Oi, What's so funny" he snorted.

"Nothing. It's just that your voice has gotten deeper lately."

"Really? Cool."

**A FEW HOURS LATER** (A/n: the bold writing is gonna be the TV. okay? okay then, even though it's short.)

**I'll be back!** (Ending theme song starts, waking up Soul) "Well Imma go take a shower."

"What?" "It's 1:30 am. and its freezing." she cried.

"You mean it's barley 1:30, and it's freezing outside not in here. Plus relax, its not you taking the shower anyways!" he mumbled.

"Hmm. One of these days your going to get really sick and I'm not gonna nurse you back to health!"

"Just shut up and go to sleep already."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I am pretty sleepy, so...night."

"Kay, night what ever, see you tomorrow I guess"

"You mean later on?" she stated more than asked.

**In the Bathroom with Soul**

(A/N: Oh umm from now on, what they think is gonna be in italics, just to let you know :)

_* Cough Cough* Hmm, I guess I am getting pretty sick after all. Stupi_d_ tiny-tits, well I guess I can't call her that anymore but still, old habits die hard, or at least that's what they told us during English. _

As Soul stepped out of the shower he felt as if his stomach had turned upside down, "Awwe my stomach!"

"Come _here_ towel" he growled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Maka used my towel today. No wonder it smells like girl perfume, I just hope it won't rub off on me."

**At around 5'o clock**

" _Haha, sure why not"_

"_So what do you guys want?" asked the Ice cream man._

"_Hmm...we'll take a strawberry sundae"_

"_Just one Soul?"_

"_Of course, unless you want to pay the other."_

"_Jerk"_

"_Tiny-tits"_

"_Here's your change, fifty cents_,_ have a nice day." "Ice cream! Ice cream!"_

"_Oh let's go sit over there. by that tree"_

"_Ugh, it's so far away!"_

"_Oh stop being a lazy ass and do exercise" _

"_Okay fine, hurry up then"_

"_SOUL! Watch out! The ball is gonna hit y-"_ (A/N: if you didn't notice, this part was a dream.)

"Ugh, my stomach!" _I'm just gonna go to the bathroom to watch my face_.

But once he started to come off the sides, he threw up every where making gaging noises. He then heard footsteps getting closer and closer until "Oh my gawd! Soul are you okay? Here let me get you a bucket." "Wait, but first I need sandals, I'll be back alright?"

"No, I'm okay really, I jus- uuahh *cough cough* ugh, uuahh" but all he was able to mange by talking was to throw up even more. After a few more seconds he heard Maka's footsteps again and then he saw her with a bucket and some napkins.

"Are you just gonna sit there looking at me, or are you gonna get the bucket and go to the bathroom?"

"I'll take the bucket" he said in a raspy voice.

"Okay then, in the mean time I'll do my best to clean up this mess"

He looked at her as if she just said that she was gonna kill a human "What? No Maka it's my mess so I'll clean it up okay."

Sometimes Maka just wondered how stupid Soul really was because, here she was offering to clean up after him and he didn't want to. "I know it is but your sick so just go and wash your mouth, and change out of that puked clothes. At least you didn't get puke in your hair huh?"

"Yeah I guess" and with that he left her to clean.

When Soul came out of the bathroom he saw that his room was already clean, but still smelled like vomit, and that Maka was washing her hands in the sink. He went up to her and stood behind her. But as she turned around she screamed, "Gosh Soul, why do you always have to scare me like that?"

"What do you mean?"

Was he serious? "Don't act retarded you know what I'm talking about" but then she remembered he just barfed so he was probably weak "anyways, I made you some tea right now and in a few hours I'll go to the pharmacy."

"Okay." He turned around trying to find the nearest time source "What time is it?"

Maka turned to face him, "Hmm, hold on...oh it's 5:30am" she said looking at her cellphone. It was a black blackberry that she had boughten no to long ago.

"Its still to early so imma go and sleep"

"Wait, what about your tea?" she said trying her best not to get angry.

"I don't know, drink it I guess."

Her face turned from a not so angry expression to angry one. "I made it for you. I'm not the one that just threw up!"

Soul cocked an eyebrow up and had an amused look in his eyes, "I thought you weren't going to nurse me if I got sick?"

"Fine. I won't then. Happy?" she left the cup on top of the microwave and started to head towards her door.

"Oi, I didn't mean it like that, I was just making fun of you" he saw her pause but instead of getting an answer, she continues to walk until she got to her door. But before she closed it she looked at him with a face that Stein usually gets before dissecting something, "Good luck sleeping in a room that smells like vomit"

Soul just smiled, "There's this thing called air freshener, maybe you should try some in your room."

"Aarrgh, the nerve of you!" she said slamming her door so hard the wall shook, causing a picture to fall off.

He bent down picking up the picture, thankfully it wasn' broken "Geez, you don't have to get so feisty." After he put it back in its place he went to the kitchen and drank the oolong tea, then rinsed out the cup. He went into his room but just like he got in, he got out again. After wasting a whole bottle of febreeze he thought it was safe to go back in, but once again he was proven wrong.

_I guess I'll just have to sleep in the couch then_.

Five minutes later he was finally laying down but he couldn't fall asleep. "Uugh! I'm not comfortable here." _Stupid throw up, stupid food, stupid bed, stupid couch, stupid weather_, he kept on telling himself until he finally dozed off, but only to be awaken by a motorcycle screech. Soul turned to his left and then to the right, until he turned once again to his left but instead he fell down to the floor with a loud 'thump'.

He got up and dragged his blanket over to his room "Fuck that I'm going to my room, even if it does smell like shit" but once he entered he went full speed to the bathroom to throw up. After brushing his teeth again he took the bucket with him to Maka's room. Soul tried his best to not make the door squeak and went up to the side of her bed.

"Maka...Maka wake up" he whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm what?"

"I can't sleep." "Do you mind if t sleep with _you_?" He loved how that sounded. Being able to brag that he slept with Maka, even though it wasn't that way.

"Umm...uh...sure I guess" She blushed a little but blushed even more when she realized the situation.

"Aaah your burning" she said after he accidently touched her with his hand (A/N: no he didn't touch her there, that's later on in the story ;)

"What are you talking about, I'm freezing. I can even feel myself sweat cold.

Upon hearing that Maka sat up in the bed and pulled down the covers to find a shivering Soul. "What are you doing? Give me back the blanket" he whinnied.

She ignored his whinnying and touched his forehead, then she opened his mouth and put a finger inside earning a pinkisk blush from Soul.

"Aka wha ar yo doig?" (He's trying to say: Maka what are you doing?)

"Ssh, stop being a baby. I was trying to see if you have a fever, and guess what? You do and a pretty high one too."

"Oh okay, then that explains a lot"

"Yup. Which means your gonna have to go to the doctor later on today to see what's wrong with you." she said laying back down and pulling the covers back up, but only for her.

"Eh, what gives? Give me some blankets too."

"No"

He flinched in surprise "What do you mean '_no_'" he tried his best to imitate Maka.

"I mean N-O!" she spelled out slowly.

"The hell? Like I care what you say anyways!" Soul said back reaching over and getting some blankets.

"Soul you shouldn't you have fever. And this time listen because I told you earlier not to take a bath because you were going to get sick, and look what happened" She said sounding annoyed of the topic. "So if I were you I would at least uncover your feet to reduce the fever"

"ZZzzz"

"Soul, are you listening to me" "Soul?"

"..."

"Hmm I guess you did sleep" She said uncovering Soul, but only for the covers to go back up once they went down.

"Baka" Maka muttered. "Good night Soul" But after he didn't respond for the second time she finally gave up and went to blissful sleep.

"Night Maka, and thanks" he whispered and put an arm over her waist, dozing off to the smell of her.

**A/N: So there you have it. I tried to make it a little longer but you saw how that worked out. Oh by the way if your reading this right now, please take a moment of silence and pray for those lost souls in Japan.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hmm, well what can I say really? I haven't updated in a while, so I guess I'm sorry for that. Truth is…I've been really lazy lately. So here's chapter five for you. **

**Disclaimer: Hey I have wishes okay? But unfortunately this one's another that didn't come true. **

**Normal POV.**

Everything was going good, it was peaceful and quiet, not to mention there weren't any birds chirping. That was, until the laughing sun decided to play a trick on Maka, causing her to wake up.

"Ugh…I forgot to close the curtains_."_

She tried to get up but there was something holding her back, or rather, _someone._

"What the hell?"

_Oh shit! I forgot Soul's here. _

"Eh…Soul let go of me." She whispered loud enough so he could hear, but quiet enough so he wouldn't wake up completely.

"Mmm." Was his response.

She tried wiggling her way out but to no avail. She finally decided to give up, and care less if he woke up, so she grabbed his arm, and swung it away from her.

"Finally."

"Mmm. Maka, stop moving. You're waking me up."

"Then go to your on room!" she said starting to get up, and heading towards the door.

But next thing you know, she was being pulled back by a pair of strong arms, and being wrapped by them. "Don't leave yet…it's too early. Plus my room smells like shit."

"Soul! Stop grabbing me from the waist!" "And let go of me! I need to start breakfast."

"Gosh, told you, you whine too much!" he joked, letting her go.

"If_ I_ were you_, I'll _be quiet. "She said back, but in a serious tone.

"Take a joke would ya?"

"No, cause that wasn't even funny." "And now that your awake, get dressed, cause we're going to the doctor's." she added, this time standing up for sure.

"Why? I'm okay now. Can't we just go to the pharmacy or something." He whined.

"I suppose…actually now that I think of it yeah. I mean you are a weapon so I guess you'll heal faster. Plus that way I won't be late on my date." She stated.

Soul felt his heart fall and shatter into a million pieces**. **_**Date**__? Maka? What?_

"Oh, that's cool then." He said forcing a smiling on his lips.

"Yeah…but you still have to get dressed, cause I'm not going to the pharmacy by myself." She muttered.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait…give me a second here Maka. So you're going to go on a date while I'm sick. Hmm. I guess I'll have to stall you then. Yeah, that will do._

"Uh…Soul? Why are you smiling like that?" Maka asked, cutting him away from his mini day-dream.

"Me? Oh uh nothing. Nothing." He stated.

"Okay?"_ That was weird_. She thought in her head.

"Well alright then. I'll go and make breakfast while you change okay?"

"Yeah sure."

**Maka's POV.**

Hmm. I wonder what I should wear? I think I'll just wear my new black skinny jeans with my favorite shirt. Yeah! That's good. But first I need to take a shower. Oh and I need to go with Soul to the pharmacy. I think he can go alone though. Eh…what's 20 minutes of my life? Plus, before I Leave I think I'll make him some chicken noodle soup.

"Soul! Do you want pancakes or French toast?"

"Nothing. I'm not hungry. "

"Oh yeah…I kind of forgot."

"Yeah...nausea."

"Then let me just eat a bowl of cereal, and we'll leave." I told him.

He smirked. That same smirk that gives my stomach butterflies.

"Oh and Maka" I heard him begin; "who are you going out with anyways?"

I blushed. "Oh umm you don't know him. I met him in the library. He works there actually." I told him and gave him a small smile. I have to admit he looked sad for a moment, but then he had a look in his eyes that just said 'lame'.

"The library? Pshh. Nerd! You sure no how to pick 'em Maka." I could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Yeah I guess that's why I have you as my partner right?" Okay so I made him stop laughing, _at least._

"Haha please! Don't compare me to a fucking geek!" he snorted.

"Well a geek's better than a wanna-be cool guy any day!" I shot back.

"Wanna-be? Hey! I ain't no wanna-be okay! I'm cool and that's that. I don't have to try to be something I'm not, it just comes _naturally._" He stated.

"Sure…whatever you say."

"Yeah that's what I thought. " He said turning around.

But before I could say anything in response, the door to the bathroom closed._ Loser!_

**Soul's POV : 15 minutes later.**

"Are you ready yet Soul" I heard Maka ask.

"Umm no." _C'mon man I need more time…probably I should act like I got sick again so she can take me to the doctor's and that way she can miss her date._

"Hurry up then! I don't have all day." She yelled.

_Hahaha…we'll see about that. _

I opened the door, fresh from another shower. "Uhhh…Maka…my stomach. It hurts." _So far so good._

"Hmm…well than stay here. I'll go get the medicine myself." She said giving me a sad smile and grabbing the door knob behind her.

Not good.

When she turned around ready to leave, I stuck a finger into my mouth and down my throat…in wishes that it will make me throw up again.

"Blllerrrrgh" Uh, there it is. Sorry Maka, but I'm not letting you go that easily.

"Eww Soul! Couldn't you run to the bathroom or something?" she said. "Now you stanched up the living room as well!"

"Well my bad for throwing up. It's not like a wanted to." I laughed a little inside.

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Get your bucket and I'll be back in a sec." _Gosh I feel like a mom now._

"NO!" "I mean no…I think I need to go to the doctor's." *cough cough*

"WHAT?" "I thought you said you we're 'okay'?" she emphasized.

"Yeah, but I guess the shower did me bad again." I pouted.

She gave in. "Hmm…okay. I just hope they won't take too long. I really don't want to be late for my date." She sighed again.

"What time's your date anyways?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh um it's at 6." She said.

"Oh…well then what are you worrying for? That's like hours away from here."

"True, but I was planning to hang out with Tsubaki first…probably even double date with her and Black Star." "Wait no, never mind scratch that." She said.

I laughed. "Yeah that would be horrible."

She laughed.

"Well then let's go Soul. We're wasting time!"

I got this weird twisted feeling in my stomach. This is gunna be a looong day!

**A/N: Once again I'm sorry for the delay. And for the spelling mistakes.**


End file.
